Un amour de serveur
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: UA - Marco et Jean sont serveurs au restaurant "Le Titanesque" dirigé par Levi. Marco aime depuis longtemps son meilleur ami mais Jean l'aime-t-il lui ? YAOI /!\ LEMONS/!\ Homophobes ne lisez pas !


**Ohayo mina-san :3 !**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon tout premier One-Shot dans l'Univers de Shingeki No Kyojin ! Cet OS incarnera deux personnages, qui pour moi, sont mes deux petits chouchous :3**

 **J'ai nommé Jean Kirschtein et Marco Bott ! Donc qui dit deux garçons, dit relations homosexuelles, dit yaoï !**

 **En conséquent, les homophobes je vous prierai de bien passer votre chemin !**

 **/!\ Vous êtes prévenus, ne venez pas vous plaindre /!\**

 **Ah oui, c'est aussi un U.A (Univers Actuel (Alternatif)) !**

 **/!\ Gare aux spoils pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans /!\**

 **Voilà, j'arrête de vous ennuyez avec tout ce blabla et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire :**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

 **~ Un amour de serveur ~**

* * *

 **« Bande de petits merdeux incapables ! »**

Ah… « _Le Titanesque_ » et les belles paroles d'encouragement du responsable de service, Levi Ackerman… Ce restaurant était sans toute l'un des plus prisé de toute la ville et pour cause, la nourriture y était exquise ; tout ça grâce au chef, Sasha Braus. Elle devait être la meilleure cuisinière de sa génération, tout ses plats étaient un délice, le seul défaut que lui reprochait Levi était qu'elle avait tendance à grignoter tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champs de vision, à commencer par les ingrédients de ses plats. Heureusement, elle était secondée par deux jeunes filles pratiquement aussi douées qu'elle : Christa Lenz et Ymir. La seconde surveillait toujours son chef du coin de l'œil, de peur qu'elle ne pique dans les plats réservés aux clients. Bien que cela soit déjà arrivé, les deux secondes, tout comme la chef, furent sévèrement sermonnées par Levi qui ne tolérerait plus aucun grignotage durant les heures de service. Ses paroles avaient porté ses fruits car depuis ce jour, Sasha n'avait plus jamais eut l'audace de piquer de la nourriture dans les assiettes des clients, enfin ce n'était que les dires d'Ymir mais vu qu'elle la surveillait tout le temps, Levi ne pouvait que la croire. Donc pendant que les filles s'occupaient de la cuisine, en salle, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il était principalement secondé par trois jeunes hommes en tant que serveurs : Eren Jäeger, Jean Kirschtein et Marco Bott. Ces derniers devaient vraiment être impeccables lors du service sinon ils devraient subir les remontrances de Levi durant un long moment. Mais cela n'était pratiquement jamais arrivé ou presque. Il y avait bien eut la fois où Eren s'était trompé de commande et les deux autres ignoraient ce qu'il avait dû subir pour avoir commis une telle erreur. D'un côté, ils préféraient ne pas savoir, avec Levi, il valait mieux ne pas connaître la nature de ses « punitions ». La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu remarquer le lendemain, c'était que le fautif avait eut du mal à marcher ; ce qui les avait amusé avec le reste de l'équipe. Par d'ailleurs, en parlant de Jean et Marco, beaucoup de personnes s'interrogeaient sur la nature de leurs relations. Les filles de cuisine les soupçonnaient de cacher quelque chose mais par respect, elles n'osaient ne rien leur demander ; elles ne voulaient pas causer des troubles au sein de leur amitié. Elles savaient juste qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis mais parfois, leurs gestes laissaient paraître le contraire ; ce qui commençait à énerver Jean qui en avait marre qu'on insinue que son meilleur ami et lui soient en couple. Il ne se voyait pas homo ; en vérité il avait des attirances pour une serveuse, Mikasa Ackerman, qui elle, malheureusement pour lui, ne l'appréciait guère. Contrairement à elle, Marco, lui avait des attirances pour son collègue ; et bien sûr, ce n'était pas réciproque. Il ignorait si Jean était homo ou hétéro mais au vue des attirances qu'il avait pour la jeune femme, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas gay, malheureusement. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il changerait peut être au fil du temps mais cet espoir s'évaporait de jour en jour. De plus, il avait l'impression que Jean se montrait de plus en plus irritant avec lui. Était-ce pour s'éloigner de lui qu'il agissait de la sorte ?Marco l'ignorait. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, même si il prenait ses distances avec lui. Jean était le seul avec qui il voulait vivre sa vie ; il était le seul pour qui il ressentait autant d'affection. Cependant, c'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il devait se concentrer sur son travail de serveur. Alors qu'il était entrain de préparer des apéritifs au bar, il entendit soudainement la voix de Levi dans la cuisine.

 **« Bordel ! Où est la commande de la 7 ?! Sasha ! »**

Intrigué, Marco termina sa commande et l'apporta à la table correspondante avant de se rendre à la cuisine où toute l'équipe était réunie.

 **« Alors cette commande ?! Putain ! Les clients attendent ! »**

 **« Mais… je l'ai envoyé comme toutes les autres, monsieur, je vous jure ! »**

La chef ne comprenait pas comment une telle erreur a pu se produire ; elle avait pourtant bien envoyé la commande, seulement, elle ne se rappelait plus de qui des serveurs l'avait apporté. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que le responsable du service lui demanda par la suite.

 **« Alors qui a apporté cette putain de commande ? »**

Les cuisinières ainsi que Levi se tournèrent vers les serveurs présents. Frustré, Jean prit la défense de Marco en même temps que la sienne.

 **« Ça ne peut pas être Marco, ni moi, il était au bar entrain de me préparer des boissons pour ma table… »**

 **« Donc ça signifie que ça ne peut être que… »** commença Christa.

 **« Eren… »**

Le ton de la voix de Levi fit frissonner tout les employés et avant de ressortir de la cuisine, il les fusilla tous du regard en ajoutant :

 **« Vous avez intérêt à le retrouver avant la fin du service, livrez-le moi dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé… »**

 **« Oui monsieur ! »**

Suite la menace de leur supérieur, les jeunes employés se remirent vite au travail tout en guettant les alentours. Marco et Jean prirent la suite des commandes et surveillaient en même temps les environs. La table 7 ainsi que toutes les autres tables, étant maintenant toutes servies, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent au bar et continuèrent d'inspecter la salle.

 **« Tu l'as vu ? »** Demanda Marco à Jean.

 **« Nan et toi ? »**

 **« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Bon sang mais où est-il allé se fourrer ?! »**

 **« Je me le demande aussi ! 'Tain on a pas idée de se casser pendant le service ! »**

 **« Nous n'avons pas idée, Eren l'a bien fait lui… »**

 **« Ouais… bah franchement, j'ose même pas penser ce que lui réserve Levi comme « châtiment » … »**

 **« Pareil, là par contre je le plains, il va prendre cher… »**

 **« Bah en même temps…, il le mérite un peu, il n'a pas à quitter le service… »**

 **« C'est vrai… mais il avait peut être une raison précise, tu ne crois pas ? »**

 **« Euh… je crois pas nan, à mon avis, il a pas dû dormir de la nuit et il a piqué un somme quelque part dans le restaurant »**

 **« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu le rabaisse ? Il a le droit d'être fatigué et… »**

 **« Marco… ça te gène que je le rabaisse ?! »**

 **« Non enfin si… enfin je trouve que tu exagère toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de lui… »**

Marco n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que Jean lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frissonner. Jamais il ne lui avait adressé un tel regard. Sur le coup, il regrettait ses paroles mais il ne pouvait plus se contenir, ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système toutes ses remarques déplaisantes sur ses collègues et amis. Le problème étant qu'il était fou amoureux de Jean, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir non plus, cela faisait partit de son caractère. Mais lorsqu'il s'acharnait comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir et de lui demander de « ravaler » gentiment ses paroles. Faire des remarques désobligeantes sur Eren n'arrangerait rien de toute façon mais entre ces deux là, c'était loin d'être terminé. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secrètement jaloux du petit brun, Jean et lui se disputaient souvent, ce qui, à ses yeux, les rendaient encore plus proche que lui ne l'était avec son châtain tant adoré. Cela lui serrait le cœur de les voir si « complices » mais pour ne pas qu'il n'y ait de soupçons par rapport à ses sentiments, il souriait et souffrait en silence. Il ne voulait en aucun cas gêné Jean avec ça, bien qu'il entendait parfois des rumeurs par rapport à leur proximité. Il ignorait comment il le prenait mais à tout les coups, son meilleur ami devait être assez gêné d'entendre ça, surtout si il n'était pas homosexuel. Seulement, il ignorait également son orientation sexuelle ; il espérait tellement qu'il soit semblable à lui, au moins il arrêterait de se détruire intérieurement pour lui et pourrait enfin être heureux. Mais étant donné la situation actuelle, la bataille était loin d'être gagnée pour lui ; d'autant plus qu'il le regardait toujours d'une manière menaçante pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre Marco ? »**

Le ton de sa voix était tout aussi menaçant que la lueur qui brillait dans ses orbes noisettes. Sur le coup, Marco ne su quoi répondre ; il était comme pétrifié par le regard de son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la peur envers lui. C'était vraiment étrange, surtout que cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

 **« Viens à l'arrière du bâtiment, on va s'expliquer… »**

 **« Mais… et les clients ? Qui va les servir ? »**

 **« T'inquiètes, je compte en aucun cas t'engueuler, je veux juste que tu m'expliques ton ressenti par rapport à Eren… »**

Marco le regarda quelque peu apeuré mais accepta tout de même sa proposition. D'ailleurs il la trouva assez étrange. On aurait dit que Jean avait deviné sa jalousie secrète mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Dans tout les cas, il jura que c'était sans doute la seule occasion qu'il avait pour révéler ses sentiments à Jean, bien que sa réponse l'effrayait au plus haut point. Cependant, sur le coup, il hésita à lui avouer son amour ; si le châtain venait à le briser en lui avouant qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'était pas gay, il n'aurait certainement plus l'envie de venir travailler à ses côtés. Jean était vraiment la personne qui le faisait vivre ; il était son essence pour vivre. Il accepterait son refus, après tout, les hommes homos étaient plutôt mal vus au sein de la société, ce qu'il trouvait tout même absurde. Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, n'était pas un crime, l'amour était plus fort que tout. Il espéra seulement que Jean ne serait pas dégoûté par ses sentiments et le fait qu'un homme l'aime. Ils partirent donc de la salle et passèrent par les cuisines avant de sortir à l'arrière du restaurant qui donnait dans une petite ruelle faiblement éclairée. Jean s'adossa contre le mur en face de lui et planta ses orbes si belles dans les siennes avant de lui lancer :

 **« J't'écoute… »**

Bon allez un peu de courage, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui cacher ses sentiments, il fallait que ça sorte ! Au moins il serait fixé et il pourrait passer à autre chose si par malheur, Jean ne l'aimait pas. Allez il devait le faire !

 **« Eh bien… je… je trouve que… que tu exagère parfois, au sujet d'Eren… ce n'est pas sa faute si il est maladroit, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs et… »**

 **« Je te coupe mais… Marco… est-ce que tu penses vraiment que se casser durant le service est vraiment digne d'un serveur ? »**

 **« …, Non mais… j'estime que chacun peut un jour commettre une erreur, il ne se sentait peut être pas bien… »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Si il ne se sentait pas en état de travailler, il aurait aussi bien fait de ne pas venir et de faire remplacé par Bertolt ou Reiner…, à cause de lui, Levi a pété un câble et… »**

 **« Calme-toi Jean ! Tu vas pas me dire que ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de faire des erreurs durant le services si ?!**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Marco ?! Que toi tu es parfait ? Que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreurs ?! »**

 **« Non…, ce n'est pas… »**

 **« Alors pourquoi tu… »**

 **« Hey les mecs ! »**

Les deux serveurs reconnurent aussitôt la voix d'Ymir et on pouvait dire qu'elle tombait pile au bon moment. L'ambiance devenait tendue entre eux deux et Marco n'aurait pas supporté de se disputer avec celui qui occupait son cœur.

 **« Devinez quoi, on a retrouvé l'autre abruti ! »**

 **« Sérieux ?! »** S'exclama Jean.

 **« Bah oui, si je vous le dis ! Vous voulez savoir où il était ? »**

 **« Bah ouais… »**

 **« Venez dans les cuisines mais… j'pourrai savoir ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ici alors que Levi pète un plomb en salle ? »**

 **« Rien de bien important… enfin ça te regarde pas, emmène-nous plutôt voir l'autre inconscient ! »**

Ymir resta un moment dubitative en regardant tour à tour les deux serveurs mais finit par rentrer, laissant Marco et Jean dans un silence gênant. Depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, aucun de eux deux n'avaient osé prendre la parole. Leur dernier dialogue ayant été quelques peu enflammé. D'un côté, Marco s'en voulait, c'était lui qui avait commencé à mal parlé et il regrettait vraiment ses paroles ; il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avouerait pas encore ses sentiments à Jean, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à travers sa poitrine et suivit la marche de la cuisinière sans jeter le moindre regard à Jean. Par d'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas loupé un seul mouvement de la part de son ami. Il avait remarqué son malaise lorsqu'il parlait avec Ymir et l'avait vu l'ignorer il y a un instant. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marco réagissait de cette manière lorsqu'il était avec lui. Serait-ce parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il était comme ça ? Non, impossible. Comment diable faisait-il pour l'aimer lui ? Avec son sale caractère, personne ne pouvait l'aimer. C'était juste impensable. Cependant, il devait avouer, qu'au fond de lui, le fait que Marco soit comme ça avec lui, le rendait particulièrement heureux. C'était sans doute le seul qui se montrait sincèrement gentil avec lui. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur qu'une personne face autant attention à lui et peut être qu'il avait du mal à y croire mais il se surprenait à tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Or il ne se pensait pas homosexuel ; ses sentiments étaient confus, il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec Mikasa, mais cette dernière ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'elle l'aimait bien. Donc cela le renvoyait à se poser la question si il n'était pas entrain de devenir gay. Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que lui et Marco pourraient envisager de vivre ensemble dans l'avenir ? Après leur légère dispute, il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami lui en voulait un peu ; ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Mais il espéra quand même qu'ils pourraient se reparler avant de la fin de la soirée parce qu'il regrettait vraiment de s'être emporté ; il ne voulait pas que Marco ne lui parle plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la gueule, surtout pour si peu. C'est décidé, après le service, il lui parlera et s'excusera pour s'être enflammé pour pas grand chose. Pour le moment, il jugea bon de rejoindre les cuisines pour constater avec le reste de l'équipe, où Eren avait été retrouvé. Il arriva dans dans la salle aux fourneaux et vit que tout ses amis étaient regroupés devant le grand frigo. Il les rejoignit et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui trop occupé à regarder la scène devant lui, ne fit pas attention à sa présence dans son dos.

 **« Eren ! Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fiches dans le frigo depuis maintenant trois quarts d'heure ?! »** Demanda Levi.

 **« Hum… eh bien… »** répondit le concerné.

 **« Tu t'es endormi ? »** Intervint Jean.

 **« Dis pas n'importe quoi, tête de cheval ! »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »**

 **« La ferme ! »**

La voix de Levi ramena directement le calme entre les deux serveurs. A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur par ce qu'il venait de vivre et n'avait qu'une hâte, punir Eren comme il se doit après le service (mouhahaha je vous laisse deviner comment *,*).

 **« Laissez Eren s'expliquer… »**

 **« Mer-merci monsieur ! Je… je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour… pour le mal occasionné…, ça… ça ne se reproduira plus… ensuite je… je voulais dire que… que j'étais sur le point de… de servir la commande euh… 7 ou 8… je sais plus et j'ai vu la porte du frigo entre ouverte et comme j'ai trouvé ça louche, je suis donc entré dedans et regardé si il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'anormal, comme je n'ai rien trouvé de bizarre, je me suis retourné pour sortir de là sauf que… »**

 **« Sauf que quoi ? Fini ta phrase ! »**

 **« Sauf que je me suis retrouvé enfermé, quelqu'un avait fermé la porte du frigo et comme on ne peut l'ouvrir de l'extérieur je… »**

 **« Donc si je comprends bien, on t'a enfermé dans le frigo contre ton plein gré ? »**

 **« O-oui monsieur ! »**

 **« D'accord, maintenant, reste à savoir qui t'a malencontreusement enfermé… »**

Levi se retourna alors vers le reste du personnel et les regarda tour à tour ; si on résonnait de manière logique, cela ne pouvait pas être Marco et Jean, ils étaient pratiquement tout le temps dans la salle et venaient qu'en cuisines juste pour prendre les plats. Donc cela se jouait entre les trois cuisinières. Si on y réfléchissait bien, la cuisinière qui avait commit cette faute devait être non attentive et maladroite donc cela ne pouvait être que…

 **« …, Christa… as-tu touché à la porte du frigo récemment ? »** Demanda Levi.

La voix du responsable de service effraya la jeune fille et osa croiser le regard perçant de son supérieur.

 **« Euh… je… je ne sais plus… monsieur… »**

 **« Ah tu ne sais plus… c'est assez embêtant… »**

 **« Euh excusez-moi mais… »** Intervint Ymir.

 **« Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? »**

 **« Si vous me le permettez monsieur… pourquoi vous accusez directement Christa ? Ça pourrait être aussi bien moi que Jean ou Marco ou Sasha, alors pourquoi Christa ? »**

 **« Hum je sais pas, parce que je trouve que de tout les incapables qui me servent de serveurs et de cuisinières, c'est elle que je trouve la plus maladroite, je pense… »**

 **« Sauf sur votre respect je… »**

 **« Rah ferme-la… de toute façon, je ne compte pas lui infliger une sanction, vu qu'elle ne sait plus… donc retournez à vos postes, toutes les trois il y a encore quelques clients à servir ! »**

 **« Oui monsieur ! »**

Les trois jeunes filles purent souffler de soulagement, leur supérieur n'allait rien leur infliger. Cependant, c'était moins sûr pour les trois garçons qui, apeurés, commencèrent à partir des cuisines, sans se douter que Levi les suivait du regard, plutôt amusé par leurs réactions.

 **« Hep hep hep, où comptez-vous aller tout les trois ? »**

Les trois serveurs se figèrent et sentirent un frisson leur remonter le dos ; lorsque Levi prenait cette voix, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon.

 **« Vous pensiez vraiment que vous alliez vous en tirer sans sanctions ? »**

Les trois concernés se retournèrent courageusement et regardèrent leur supérieur, qui intérieurement, appréciait de voir leurs mines apeurées.

 **« Vous m'avez déçu ce soir, tout les trois, je me vois donc obligé de vous punir… Eren… »**

 **« …, O-oui mon-monsieur ? »**

 **« Tu passeras la serpillière partout jusqu'à ce que le sol brille avant de venir à mon bureau, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire… (l'excuse ^^') »**

 **« …, Bi-bien mon-monsieur… »**

 **« Retourne en salle, Eren, maintenant ! »**

 **« Oui monsieur, à vos ordres ! »**

Eren partit, il ne restait que Marco et Jean et les deux amis savaient malheureusement ce qui les attendait.

 **« Passons à vous deux maintenant… vous avez disparu de la salle pendant au moins un quart d'heure, j'exige de savoir où vous étiez… »**

 **« Euh… nous étions… »** commença Marco.

 **« C'est ma faute, monsieur… »** intervint Jean.

 **« Huh ? »**

 **« Je… je voulais parler d'une chose importante à Marco et… »**

 **« Ça pouvait pas attendre la fin du service ? »** Demanda Levi.

 **« …, Non, pas vraiment… »**

 **« *Soupir de lassitude*, je vois…, bon comme vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler, vous serez chargés de faire toute la vaisselle et de tout ranger comme il faut…, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »**

 **« Oui, monsieur… »**

 **« Bien, je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai dû supporter tout pleins de plaintes venant des clients… par votre faute, donc si ce genre d'événement tenait à se reproduire, je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à vous sanctionnez davantage pigé ?! »**

 **« …, O-oui monsieur… »**

 **« Bien, retournez en salle avec Eren et terminez le travail, on va bientôt fermer… »**

Les deux serveurs acquiescèrent et quittèrent la cuisine, la gorge serrée. Ils avaient vraiment été apeurés par leur supérieur et avaient redouté ses sanctions mais au final, ils ne devaient que faire la vaisselle et la ranger. En plus de cela, ils allaient se retrouver rien que tout les deux dans le restaurant ; Jean en profiterait pour lui faire ses excuses et parler sérieusement de la situation actuelle. Il voulait savoir si Marco ressentait vraiment quelque chose à son égard ; et si c'était vraiment le cas, il aimerait savoir si ils avaient une chance de vivre tout les deux. Il aimerait bien vivre aux côtés d'une personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était ; il se rendit compte que en l'espace d'une journée seulement, il avait changé d'orientation sexuelle. Lui qui avait des vues sur Mikasa depuis quelques temps, le voilà qu'il ressentait quelque chose envers Marco. Était-ce vraiment possible de changer de cible aussi rapidement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais maintenant, il savait un peu près où donner de la tête et ses sentiments étaient un peu plus clairs, tout ça, grâce à son meilleur ami ; il ne le remercierait sans doute jamais assez. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui mais il avait un petit peur de la réaction de Marco ; allait-il continuer à l'ignorer comme en ce moment où allait-il enfin se décider à lui reparler ? Il espéra de tout son être qu'il lui reparlerait sinon les corvées risquaient d'être longues et ennuyeuses. Pour le moment, il laissa ces préoccupations de côté et s'activa pour servir les derniers clients. Avec Eren en plus, le service allait deux fois plus vite, ce qui, dans un sens, était plutôt pas mal. De son côté, Marco ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes il était plutôt heureux de se retrouver seul avec l'occupant de son cœur après le service mais suite à leur légère dispute, il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir lui avouer son amour. A vrai dire, il hésitait à lui avouer maintenant. Leur mini-engueulade lui avait fait prendre conscience que d'avouer ses sentiments à un autre homme n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Il avait vraiment peur de devenir un fauteur de troubles. Rien qu'en pensant à cette idée, son cœur se serra et il dû se rendre à l'évidence que Jean ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais étant encore en plein travail, il fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes et se concentra sur son travail en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Jean. Il devait se retenir de pleurer au moins jusqu'à ce que tout les clients soient partis. Cette situation l'épuisait, il en avait plus que marre… il fallait que ça s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute ; après le service, il parlerait à Jean et lui avouerait tout. C'était décidé. Il fallait que cela cesse.

 **[…]**

* * *

Les clients étaient enfin tous partis tout comme les trois cuisinières. Eren finissait de passer la serpillière dans la salle tandis que Marco et Jean faisaient la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Un silence de mort régnait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur nettoyage et cela commençait à énerver le châtain qui n'appréciait guère le comportement de son meilleur ami. D'accord ils s'étaient engueulés mais ils n'allaient quand même pas continuer à s'ignorer jusqu'à la fin si ?! Non, il en était hors de question ! Frustré, Jean finit de nettoyer le plat qu'il avait en main et le posa de manière légèrement brusque, faisant sursauter Marco.

 **« Marco… on peut parler ? »**

 **« …, Je ne sais pas…, ça dépend de toi… »**

 **« Comment ça ? Je comprends pas… »**

 **« Eh bien… »**

 **« Hey les mecs ! »**

Eren arriva dans la cuisine, seau et serpillière à la main.

 **« J'ai fini de nettoyer partout, je dois vous laisser, le supérieur m'attend à l'étage ! Bon courage ! »**

 **« Ouais merci… »**

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes sourit à ses deux amis et disparut en un rien de temps de la cuisine, laissant Jean et Marco de nouveau seuls.

 **« *Soupir* et dire que c'est à cause de lui qu'on s'est disputé…, je sais que tu m'en veux pour m'être emporté mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu saches que je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… »** déclara Jean.

 **« …, Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause d'Eren qu'on s'est disputé mais… c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser Jean, c'est moi qui ai commencé à mal te parler… pardonne-moi… »**

 **« Bah t'es mon meilleur ami, je peux bien te pardonner ça, surtout que c'était pas grand chose… »**

Cette déclaration qui aurait dû réjouir Marco eut l'effet inverse ; aux yeux de Jean, il n'était que son meilleur ami et rien d'autre, parfait si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il n'allait pas le forcer à penser autre chose. Seulement le seul espoir qu'il avait, venait juste de s'évaporer et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une fois plus. Cette fois, il ne pu en retenir une de couler le long de sa joue. Il en avait marre que Jean joue avec ses sentiments. Il ignorait ce que ça faisait d'avoir le

cœur brisé en mille morceaux. C'en était de trop pour lui, Marco laissa sa vaisselle tombée brusquement dans l'évier et partit vivement de la cuisine, laissant un Jean déboussolé par ce brusque événement . Ainsi donc, il avait visé juste, Marco ne le considérait pas seulement comme un ami, il était bel et bien amoureux de lui. Cela le fit rougir de penser à ça mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Certes il venait de blesser son meilleur ami, enfin que dis-je, son nouveau petit-ami , mais son acte lui avait permit de confirmer ses doutes. Marco l'aimait et il dû se résigner à avouer que lui aussi était amoureux. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait son meilleur ami depuis un petit bout de temps mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer et essayait toujours de se dire qu'il aimait Mikasa et que Marco méritait mieux que lui. Mais au bout du compte, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus taire son amour pour le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur. Seulement, maintenant qu'il venait de le faire fuir, il devait à tout prix le retrouver pour lui avouer son amour. Au diable sa sanction, il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma l'enseigne à clé. Chose étant faite, il se mit à courir en direction de l'immeuble où il habitait avec Marco et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à cette destination, il prit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et monta tout les étages avant de stopper sa course devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son brun tant aimé. Il prit doucement la poignée et ouvrit délicatement la porte, de peur d'effrayer son colocataire. Il referma la porte à clé et s'aperçut qu'aucune lumière n'avait été allumée. Il retira ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau avant pénétrer dans l'appartement à la recherche de son petit ami. Et alors qu'il allait aller dans la chambre, il entendit des sanglots venant du salon. Rassuré, il rejoignit la pièce et réussit à apercevoir Marco , recroquevillé sur lui même, sur le sol, contre le canapé. Cette scène lui serra le cœur et ne pouvant plus patienter, il le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui, sur la table basse. Seulement, il s'attendait au moins à ce qu'il relève la tête et Marco refusait encore de lui faire face, ce qu'il trouva lâche de sa part ; et Jean n'aimait pas les lâches. Frustré, il serra ses poings pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable et prit la parole tout en essayant de rester calme et posé.

 **« Marco… pourquoi es-tu partit ? On avait encore du travail et… »**

 **« …, Tu te fous pas un peu de moi là, Jean ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partis, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi… »**

Marco n'avait toujours pas relévé la tête.

 **« Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne suis pas dans ta tête… »**

Ses mots blessa davantage le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

 **« Marco… regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît… »**

Le concerné hésita à lever la tête vers celui qui occupait (oui toujours ^^') son cœur mais étant donné qu'ils étaient dans le noir, Jean ne risquait pas de voir ses larmes même si il sanglotait toujours ; il releva donc la tête et regarda le châtain qui le regardait également.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Dis-le moi… »**

 **« …, Tu te préoccupes de mes problèmes maintenant, c'est nouveau… toi qui s'occupait toujours que de tes problèmes… »**

Là Jean se retint de le frapper. Bon d'accord il était de nature égoïste mais depuis qu'il s'éprenait à aimer Marco, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait plus attention à ce dernier qu'à sa petite personne.

 **« J'ai pas le droit de faire attention à toi ? J'ai l'impression que… »**

 **« La ferme ! Jean, ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, t'en a rien à foutre ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est ta petite personne et rien d'autre ! Alors arrête de faire genre de t'intéresser à ce que je peux ressentir… ça me blesse et… »**

 **« C'est toi qui va te la boucler Marco ! Moi, j'essaye de faire des efforts pour toi, c'est toi qui en a rien à foute de moi ! Alors arrête d'agir de cette manière et surtout arrête de fuir alors que je fais tout pour savoir ce que je t'ai fait ! »**

 **« Tu es aveugle pour ne pas le savoir ! Mais si tu insistes vraiment pour le savoir, je vais te le dire ! Bordel Jean Kirschtein je suis fou de toi ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi aveugle ?! Je t'aime ! Voilà ! Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'allais pas bien, tu sais pourquoi maintenant ! »**

Enfin. Enfin il avait réussit à le dire. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé le lui avouer mais il l'avait fait. Le plus choquant sans doute, était que les lèvres de Jean se trouvaient en ce moment même sur les siennes. Certes le contact était vraiment agréable mais rien que de savoir qu'il faisait ça juste pour lui faire plaisir, le dégoûtait. A contre cœur, il le repoussa et laissa déborder ses larmes, tellement il était vexé.

 **« Marco… pourquoi tu… »**

 **« …, Tu ne m'aime pas Jean…, tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas me rendre triste mais moi… ça me rends encore plus triste le fait que tu fasses semblant de m'aimer… »**

A ce moment là, Jean sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau en entendant les bruyants sanglots de Marco. Il pleurait à cause de lui. Il était vraiment le roi des abrutis. Seulement, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il faisait ça juste pour son plaisir. Il descendit de la table basse et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Marco.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ? »**

 **« …, Tu… tu aimes Mikasa donc tu ne peux pas m'aimer…, c'est impossible…, aimer un autre homme… c'est dégoûtant je sais mais… je… je ne peux plus taire mon amour pour toi… désolé de t'avoir pourri la soirée, Jean… désolé… »**

Marco s'aida du canapé pour se relever et fut suivi par Jean qui le retint par une main. Il voulait lui dire, il le fallait.

 **« Attends, Marco… »**

 **« …, Non, laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît… »**

 **« Non, attends, il faut que je te dis quelque chose… »**

Il le dépassa et lui prit son autre main qu'il serra par la suite.

 **« Regarde-moi… »**

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs têtes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

 **« Je… je n'aime pas Mikasa enfin si… enfin j'essayais de me convaincre que je l'aimais elle et que je ne t'aimais pas toi, seulement… j'ai été un putain d'abruti… j'ai toujours nier mes sentiments envers toi mais depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui occupait mon cœur, seulement, j'ai pas voulut y croire parce que… parce que je ne te méritais pas… tu méritais quelqu'un de mieux… donc je me suis épris à aimer Mikasa mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, c'était toi que j'aimais… toi et personne d'autre… si tu penses que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'aimais… eh bien c'est faux, je l'ai toujours vu mais comme je viens de te le dire… je ne te mérite pas et… »**

Jean ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Marco vinrent cueillir les siennes avec tendresse. Il avait enfin comprit, pas trop tôt. Plus qu'heureux, Jean répondit à son baiser et passa ses derrière son cou tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ils gémirent tout les deux de plaisir et rompirent à contre cœur leur tout premier vrai baiser.

 **« Tu me crois maintenant ? »**

Marco lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa rapidement avant de donner sa réponse.

 **« Oui… tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré, Jean, je… je t'aime… »**

 **« …, C'est réciproque, Marco… »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se ré-embrassèrent avec plus de passion et de fougue en ajoutant leurs muscles buccaux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, faire un peu plus connaissance. Elles commencèrent à se caresser lentement, le temps de bien se connaître et entamèrent une chaste danse lorsqu'elles jugèrent bon d'approfondir leur première rencontre. Cet échange dura quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes vinrent à manquer d'oxygène. Pour un premier roulage de pelle, c'était plutôt pas mal. À contre cœur, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et reprirent leur souffle tout en regardant l'autre avec envie. Là, maintenant ils ne voulaient qu'une seule et unique chose : continuer d'explorer le corps de l'autre. Seulement, alors que Jean voulut déboutonner la chemise de son petit ami, ce dernier le retint et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce que ses lèvres viennent près de son oreille.

 **« …, Pas ici… Jean..., dans la chambre… »**

La voix de Marco le fit frissonner de plaisir et il ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit ses dents, mordre gentiment son lobe d' , sa proposition eut pour effet de l'exciter davantage et ne perdit pas une minute en entraînant Marco dans leur chambre. Il avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus. Sous l'élan de l'amour, il ré-embrassa son petit ami avec ardeur et commença à déboutonner sa chemise ; chose étant faite, il lui retira le morceau de tissu, laissant son torse à sa merci. Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Jean le fit tomber sur le lit et se mit automatiquement au dessus de lui. Il profita de leur position pour embrasser une fois de plus celui qu'il aimait tant ; il n'arrivait pas croire que tout cela était réel. Il était avec Marco, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, dans la chambre de leur appartement et ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, son rêve était entrain de devenir réalité. Cela le comblait de bonheur et comme il voulait à tout prix que leur première fois soit un succès, il prit le temps d'habituer Marco à toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Il commença donc par délaisser ses lèvres si douces au toucher et il se mit à embrasser son cou de manière sensuelle, laissant parfois de petites marques rouges pour bien montrer qu'il lui appartenait dorénavant. Sa langue prit le relais et lécha lentement les courbes du cou de son petit ami ; il sentit frissonner et esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, pauvre Marco si seulement il savais ce qui l'attendait, il n'avait pas finit de frissonner. Cependant, il était hors de question de laisser Jean prendre le dessus. Alors que ce dernier allait descendre au niveau de son torse, il eut le réflexe de le retenir et de l'attirer contre lui afin de prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il en profita pour déboutonner la chemise de Jean et la retirer par la suite ; enfin il pouvait voir le torse de son petit ami et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas déçu. Il rompit à contre cœur son baiser et prit le temps d'admirer le corps de Jean ; ce dernier eut un rictus amusé et colla son torse contre le sien.

 **« La vue te plaît à ce je vois… »**

Les joues de Marco prirent une jolie teinte rosée, il ne pensait pas se faire repérer aussi rapidement. Seulement, il avait tant rêvé de voir son corps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, il était tellement parfait à ses yeux.

 **« Tu n'as pas être gêné, Marco… moi aussi je… je fantasmais et fantasme toujours… sur ton corps… »**

Cet aveu eut pour effet de toucher Marco qui crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Venant de Jean, c'était sans doute une des chose les plus touchantes que l'on pouvait entendre. Pour le gracier, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre possession de ses lèvres quand il le désirait. Elles étaient si douces et appétissantes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient épuisés en oxygène. Seulement, il dû tout de même rompre ce contact tout simplement exquis sinon Jean commencerait à manquer d'air. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs essoufflé par ce dernier baiser ; il avait été si intense qu'un mince filet de salive reliait toujours ses lèvres à celles de Marco. Décidément, il embrassait vraiment comme un dieu. A ce moment là, Jean regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments plus tôt ; si il aurait su qu'il embrassait aussi bien et qu'il avait un corps de rêve, il aurait tout de suite foncer et « conclut » avec lui. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que son torse était également recouvert de tâches de rousseurs ; il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à embrasser son torse, parcelle par parcelle, retraçant de sa langue, le contour de ses muscles. Il sentit Marco se tendre légèrement sous ses coups de langue et continua sur sa lancée en s'en prenant à ses deux petits bouts de chair qu'il savait si sensible au moindre touché sensuel. Il commença par en lécher un avec douceur et s'occupa de l'autre en le tripotant entre ses doigts ; bien sûr la réaction de Marco se fit sans appel.

 **« Hmm… aaah… J-Jean… »**

Le concerné esquissa un sourire mesquin et poursuivit sa douce torture. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait la voix de son partenaire vraiment irrésistible ; l'écouter l'excitait davantage mais il était hors de question de brusquer Marco, il avait déjà assez souffert, psychologiquement comme physiquement. Jean se jura de ne plus le faire souffrir et de faire l'inverse, même si généralement, ce n'était pas trop de sa nature de faire plaisir aux autres. Mais étant donné que Marco était désormais son petit ami, il ne voulait que le rendre heureux surtout après toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer par sa faute.

Pour commencer ses bonnes actions, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il le désirait en lui faisant l'amour. Il aimerait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas égoïste et qu'il faisait ça tout simplement parce qu'il était fou de lui et non pas juste pour le sexe. Il voulait s'unir à Marco, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Il se donnerait corps et âme pour le combler. Il continua donc de « malmené » son torse qui, dorénavant, était recouvert de petites rougeurs en plus de ses tâches de rousseur. Inquiet par le silence de Marco, Jean s'empressa de revenir au niveau de sa tête et remarqua que son visage laissa voir une expression de bien être ; perplexe, Jean lui demanda tout de même :

 **« Marco… tu… tu n'aimes pas ce que je… »**

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de son partenaire vinrent prendre ardemment possession des siennes.

 **« …, Jean… je n'aime pas… mais j'adore… j'adore tout ce que tu me fais… c'est si… si bon que je me croyais en pleins rêves… je… je veux que tu continues… »**

Si Jean s'attendait à une réponse pareille, pas du tout ! Lui qui pensait y être allé trop rapidement, il était vraiment surpris. Le plus surprenant était surtout ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse ; Marco semblait être exciter par ses attouchements, incroyable. N'empêche, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en sentant sa virilité durcie contre sa jambe.

 **« Marco… tu… tu es… ? »**

 **« Mmmh… *rougit* fais… fais quelque chose… Jean… je… je t'en prie… »**

La voix du jeune homme aux rousseur se fit de plus en plus saccadée ; parler de ce genre de choses avec Jean le rendait mal à l'aise et ça l'excitait davantage.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas… je vais m'occuper de _ça_ … seulement, tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ? Dès que j'aurais dépassé ce stade, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter et je ne veux pas te forcer à endurer quoique ce soit, si tu estime qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, on s'arrête là, je te forcerai pas, je… ne veux plus te faire souffrir… » **

Les paroles de Jean touchèrent Marco et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement ; baiser que le châtain lui rendit en y ajoutant sa langue transformant alors leur simple baiser en un échange buccale enflammé par l'amour et le désir. Les deux partenaires le rompirent au bout de quelques instants, le rouge aux joue et un filet de salive les reliant toujours.

 **« Jean… il n'y a qu'avec toi que je désire faire ce… ce genre de chose… quoique tu me fasses je ne le regretterais pas… parce que… parce que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi… »**

Ce fut autour de Jean d'être touché par ces mots. Personne ne lui avait dit de si sincères belles choses, Marco était vraiment La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, même si il évitait de le montrer. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas ses joues de se colorer de roses et le remercia en l'embrassant avidement.

 **« Merci Marco… je… _(dis-le !)_ je… _(aller crétin !)_ je t'aime aussi… _(enfin…)_ »**

Il l'a dit ! Il a enfin réussit à dire à quelqu'un ces simples deux petits mots ; il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de dire un « c'est réciproque » ou un « pareil » comme à son habitude, il avait vraiment dit « je t'aime » à la personne qu'il aimait. Il fut épris par un sentiment de fierté et avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, il prit d'assaut les lèvres de son partenaire et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait en ce moment. Jamais il lui dirait à voix haute mais il l'aimait à en mourir ; il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. À commencer par lui donner du plaisir. Il jugea bon de poursuivre l'exploration du corps de Marco et délaissa ses lèvres pour prendre d'assaut son bas-ventre. Il y déposa tout pleins de petits baisers tout en caressant son entre-jambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

 **« Mmh aah… J-Jean… »**

Ce gémissement incita le concerné à aller plus loin en débouclant la ceinture de pantalon de son petit ami ; s'en suivi de la fermeture éclair et Jean vit Marco cacher son visage entre ses mains tellement il devait être rouge, trop chou ~. Amusé, il augmenta encore plus la gène de son partenaire en lui retirant l'entièreté de son pantalon. Il remarqua que le corps de Marco tremblait ; il était vraiment effrayé mais c'est normal lors de la première fois, on dévoilait son intimité, Jean le comprenait parfaitement. Seulement, il pensait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il tremblait et voulant être sûr que ce n'était pas lui l'auteur de sa peur, il lui demanda :

 **« Tu… tu as peur de moi ? »**

La voix de Jean semblait emplit de tristesse et cela alarma Marco qui vit la mine attristée de son partenaire. Gêné, il se redressa et entoura son visage de ses mains avant de coller son front contre le sien.

 **« Pour-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

 **« Tu trembles… c'est moi qui t'effraie ? »**

 **« Non ! Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu m'effraierais ? »**

 **« Je sais pas trop… »**

 **« Jean… si j'ai peur c'est parce que… parce que c'est… c'est la première fois que je… que je… enfin… »**

 **« N'en dis pas plus… j'ai compris… c'est normal d'avoir peur la première fois qu'on fait l'amour… moi aussi j'ai peur… j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre… de te faire souffrir et de… »**

Les lèvres de Marco l'interrompit dans sa phrase et se laissa emporter par cette vague de tendresse.

 **« Tu sais… j'ai confiance en toi, Jean… je sais que tu ne feras en aucun cas souffrir et je pense que tu sauras comment faire pour me donner du plaisir** … **»**

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de l'exciter davantage. Il sentit son membre se tendre à l'intérieur et pria pour que Marco ne le remarque pas ; malheureusement, ce dernier avait sentit une pression contre sa jambe et avait posé ses yeux un dixième de seconde sur _la_ _chose_ qui faisait pression contre lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il sentit en même temps une grande bouffée de chaleur le prendre au même endroit de son propre corps.

 **« J-Jean tu… ? »**

 **« Dé-désolé… mais… je ne peux plus attendre… »**

Marco crut qu'il allait défaillir. La voix de son partenaire était vraiment trop sexy en ces moments. De plus, il croisa son regard et y vit, dans ses orbes noisettes si somptueuses, une lueur de pur désir ; il semblait hypnotiser par la simple vue de son corps. Cela le troubla mais comme il voulait qu'il le fasse sien le plus vite possible, lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre ; il attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Il en avait vraiment marre de rêver uniquement de ce moment, il voulait que Jean le prenne et pour vrai. Il espéra seulement qu'il y aille doucement et qu'il le fasse par pur amour et non pas juste pour le plaisir sexuel. Si il ne faisait ça que pour le physique, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Il voulait faire l'amour avec celui qui l'aimait et occuperait son cœur pour l'éternité mais si son partenaire ne le voyait juste comme une simple distraction, il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait plus à avancer et qu'il sombrerait sans doute dans les abysses du désespoir à jamais. Il aimait tellement Jean que cela en était devenu une véritable obsession et rien qu'à savoir l'idée d'être un simple jouet sexuel à son égard le rendait affreusement triste et déçu. Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient arriver à un moment crucial dans leurs ébats, il était hors de question de se mettre à pleurer à cause de ça. Il ne devait pas y penser et se dire que Jean l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça par forcing. Mais, son cerveau ne lui obéit pas et une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux et alors qu'il allait la sécher, Jean le fit à sa place et lui caressa tendrement la joue par la même occasion.

 **« Marco… pourquoi ? »**

Le concerné hésita à répondre et alors qu'il allait lui répondre, une autre larme coula puis une autre et encore une autre. Il s'en voulait tellement de pleurer à un tel moment qu'il eut peur de la réaction de Jean. Il cacha son visage avec ses mains de peur que son partenaire le prenne mal.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est moi qui… »**

 **« …, Dis-moi que tu m'aime et que tu ne fais pas ça juste pour le sexe ! »**

Le châtain ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration ; Marco pensait qu'il abusait de lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait ce genre de chose alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Jamais il n'oserait lui faire l'amour sans consentement. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et non l'inverse. Cela le blessa de savoir qu'il doutait de lui mais étant donné qu'il l'avait fait souffrir quelques heures auparavant, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Seulement, il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui et il commença par prendre tendrement possession de ses lèvres. Ce geste surprit Marco ; ce baiser était si doux, si tendre qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était réel. Il pensait que Jean allait y rajouter plus de fougue mais au lieu de cela, il garda la même douceur et la même tendresse. Au bout de quelques secondes, le châtain rompit ce qu'il avait commencé et planta ses orbes brillantes dans celles de Marco, gardant toujours une proximité entre leurs deux corps.

 **« Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur… et c'est toi Marco Bott, je t'aime et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'oserai te faire l'amour uniquement pour le sexe. Si je le fais, c'est parce que je veux que tu sois mien et que tu ne ressentes que du pur plaisir… »**

Suite à cette déclaration emplie de sincérité, Marco ne pu retenir ses larmes de joie, il entoura le cou de Jean et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément ; son baiser lui fut bien sûr rendu au centuple et l'atmosphère si torride qui s'était atténuée il y a quelques instants fit de nouveau son retour et en trombe s'il-vous-plaît ! Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer ~. Ils rompirent leur baiser pour Jean puisse lui aussi se mettre en boxer. Cette vision excita davantage Marco, dont une bosse assez pro-éminente déformait dorénavant son sous-vêtement. Il voulut la cacher mais Jean l'en empêcha et posa sa propre main sur son intimité douloureuse en y effectuant de légères pressions.

 **« Aah… J-Jean… »**

La voix de Marco commençait déjà à se faire essouffler, cela promettait pour la suite ! Enfin bref, cela n'empêcha pas Jean de continuer sa douce torture en retirant le dernier vêtement de son partenaire en même que le sien. Leurs deux érections étaient tendues à leur maximum et du pré-sperme coulait déjà de leurs extrémités. Afin d'augmenter encore plus la chaleur entre eux deux, Jean se mit à quatre pattes sur Marco et fit en sorte que leurs deux membres se touchent ; ce qui les fit gémir de plaisir tout les deux.

 **« Aaaaah… Jean… ce… c'est… »**

Traduction : c'était divinement bon ! Marco avait envie de plus. Il ordonna donc à Jean de poursuivre cette délicieuse torture tout en accélérant le rythme. Chose que le châtain s'empressa de faire. Leurs membres se frottaient de plus en plus vite, cette sensation de frottement rapide était juste exquise et incroyable. Jamais, ô Grand Jamais, les deux partenaires n'avaient ressentit de telles sensations et Jean voulait à tout prix continuer pour voir la mine que faisait Marco lorsqu'il était submergé par l'orgasme ; il accéléra encore plus la cadence jusqu'à en faire crier son partenaire.

 **« Aaaaah ! Jean ! Jean ! C'est… han oui ! Trop bon… Con-continue aaah ! »**

 **« Mar-Marco ! Marco ! Je… Je aaahh ! »**

Les deux partenaires ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le premier point de non retour. Ils crièrent leurs plaisirs et jouirent en une parfaite synchronisation, leur semence se répandant sur le ventre de Marco. Essoufflé, Jean se laissa aller et se coucha sur le corps de son petit ami, essoufflé lui aussi. Ce fut un acte divin, fatiguant également, mais divin et le mieux restait à venir. Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps de reprendre leur souffle et avant que Jean ne lui donne de nouveau un plaisir indéchiffrable, Marco prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur ; bien sûr, le châtain lui répondit mais y ajouta un peu plus de passion en introduisant sa langue dans leur embrassade. Et comme la première fois, les deux muscles buccales se firent la cour et s'enflammèrent au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Mais cet échange amoureux dû s'interrompre à cause du manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire ressentir chez les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs yeux brillaient de désir ; le moment qu'ils avaient, discrètement, tant attendu arriva. Jean commença donc par se redresser sur le corps de son partenaire et se mit devant lui ; mais, ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer, il lui caressa doucement les cuisses avant de lui ordonner gentiment de plier ses jambes et de les écarter. Marco lui obéit bien qu'il était gêné de s'offrir à lui de cette manière mais, il avait maintenant toute confiance en lui et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Seulement, il sentit brusquement quelque chose s'introduire dans son intimité et là, il dû tout de même avouer que ce n'était pas du tout agréable ; Jean le vit se tendre et grimacer de douleur mais si il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il se devait de le préparer sinon il le ferait souffrir et ça, il en était hors de question. Il continua donc d'introduire sa phalange et commença un lent va-et viens.

 **« …, Aïe… ça… ça fait mal… »**

 **« Désolé… mais, si je ne le fais pas… tu auras encore plus mal quand je… je… enfin tu vois… »**

 **« O-oui… je… j'ai comprit… je… fais-fais-le… juste… c'est… c'est assez gênant… »**

Jean acquiesça et continua donc de préparer son petit-ami pour l'acte final. Il y ajouta une autre phalange et effectua des mouvements ciseaux afin d'élargir son entrée. Ses gestes eurent pour effet de faire gémir Marco qui se cambra lorsque ses mouvements s'accélérèrent légèrement.

 **« Aaah J-Jean… c'est-c'est… »**

Le châtain prit en compte ses gémissements et jugea bon de rajouter encore une phalange afin que leur dernier acte soit sans trop de douleur et que du pur plaisir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier doigt fit déjà gémir Marco de plaisir ; sa voix eut pour effet d'exciter Jean davantage et alors qu'il continuait sa préparation, son partenaire lui prit le poignet et le stoppa tout en le regardant avec désir.

 **« J-Jean… prends-prends moi… »**

 **« He-hein ? Maintenant ? Tu es sûr que… »**

 **« O-oui… c'est… c'est toi que je veux… »**

 **« Bon… si tu… si tu penses être prêt… »**

Marco hocha la tête et, sous ordre de Jean, il leva légèrement les jambes et le laissa se placer devant son entrée. Il sentit la verge de son partenaire frôlée son intimité et serra les draps de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Jean s'introduire doucement en lui. Cependant, même si son petit ami avait prit le temps de le préparer, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. Plus il s'enfonçait en lui, plus la douleur était vive ; des larmes de douleur perlèrent à l'extrémité de ses yeux et alors que Jean arrivait à la garde, ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha délicatement ses larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **« Désolé… je ne voulais pas… »**

Les lèvres de Marco le coupèrent dans sa phrase et il fut étonner de le voir sourire alors qu'il venait de lui faire inconsciemment du mal.

 **« Ce… c'est pas grave… je… je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès… »**

 **« Bien sûr que non… je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire souffrir… »**

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'aperçut que Marco était également rouge à cause de ses paroles. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux ronds tels des soucoupes ; il avait l'air surpris et à la fois touché par ses mots.

 **« Ce… c'est vrai ? »**

 **« De… de quoi ? »**

 **« Que… que tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour… ? »**

Les lèvres de Jean l'empêchèrent d'achever sa phrase mais son geste confirma ses pensées ; il était fou amoureux de lui.

 **« Oui c'est vrai… »**

Marco lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'étreignit par la suite. Lui aussi aimait Jean plus que n'importe qui et il était vraiment heureux que ce soit réciproque après tous ces mois de doutes et d'incertitudes. Sa patience avait payé et le voilà maintenant, avec Jean, entrain de faire l'amour. Il était aux anges. Seulement, son paradis s'estompa lorsque son partenaire effectua un mouvement assez brusque ; il ne pu retenir un gémissement et il dû admettre que la sensation de sentir le membre de Jean à l'intérieur de son intimité était à la fois étrange et délicieuse. La vive douleur commença à s'estomper pour laisser place à un plaisir naissant. Le membre de son partenaire glissait lentement à l'intérieur de lui et commença à pousser de petits gémissements qui eurent pour effet d'encourager Jean à continuer.

 **« Mmmhh aah… J-Jean… han mhh… »**

Les va-et-viens du châtain commencèrent à s'accélérer doucement. Il se retint d'accélérer brusquement pour en finir à sa manière ; il ne voulait pas brusquer Marco. Il prit donc son mal en patience et continua de pénétrer son petit ami tout en accélérant doucement la cadence. Afin d'avoir plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements, le brun aux tâches de rousseur entoura les hanches de son partenaire avec ses jambes et le laissa aller et venir en lui à la vitesse qu'il souhaitait. De cette manière, Jean effectuait des mouvements beaucoup plus précis et surtout beaucoup plus plaisant. Il continua de se mouvoir en lui avec cette cadence et ne l'accéléra qu e lorsque Marco le supplia de s'exécuter.

 **« Aaaah… han oui Jean ! Jean ! Plus… plus vite ! »**

Le châtain s'exécuta et accentua la cadence et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il l'entendit les gémissements plus prononcés de son petit ami.

 **« Nyyyyaaaa ! Jean ! C'est… c'est trop bon aahh… con-continue haan mmmhhh ! »**

Marco s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire afin qu'il puisse mieux aller et venir en lui. C'était si bon, si incroyable qu'il ne voulait pas que Jean cesse ses coups de bassins. Il attendait cela depuis si longtemps ; il se croyait encore dans un de ses rêves, hors tout ce que Jean lui procurait comme sensations était réel. Ils étaient bel et bien entrain de faire l'amour sur le lit de la chambre de leur appartement. Marco ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Il resserra son emprise sur les épaules de son petit ami et exprima le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Jean butait contre sa prostate.

 **« Aaaah Mar-Marco ! Je… je… aaah… »**

Jean était également en pleine extase ; jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir et il était loin, voire même très loin d'en avoir finit avec Marco. Il continuerait de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit épuisé, même si cela impliquait de le faire jusqu'au petit matin. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr que son petit ami tienne le coup, surtout que c'était leur première fois et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il en garde un bon souvenir. Il poursuivit donc ses va-et-viens, gémissant de plaisir lui aussi à chaque fois qu'il sentait les parois de Marco entourer son membre ~ .

Leurs ébats intimes prirent fin au bout d'une bonne heure. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient venus en une parfaite synchronisation en criant le prénom de l'être aimé. Ils étaient essoufflés par tout ces efforts intimes ; ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres et Marco se colla à Jean, mettant sa tête contre son torse à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Le châtain entoura ses épaules et le serra davantage contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec toujours autant de tendresse et de sensualité qu'auparavant.

 **« J'sais que je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois mais… »**

 **« Mmh ? »**

 **« Je t'aime… Marco, reste… reste avec moi… »**

 **« *Sourit* bien sûr que je vais rester avec toi, Jean… je t'aime aussi… »**

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus mais ce baiser avait quelque chose de spécial ; il symbolisait tout l'amour qu'il portait l'un pour l'autre. Ils le prolongèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque d'oxygène. Leur baiser rompu, la fatigue les gagnait peu à peu et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ils se collèrent l'un contre, face à face et se laissèrent emporter dans le pays des songes ~.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement balayant alors les étoiles du ciel. Dans la chambre d'un appartement de la ville, Marco et Jean se réveillaient aussi tout en douceur. Le châtain, qui était réveillé depuis peu, remarqua que son partenaire le regardait avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux. Il « ronronna » de plaisir sous ses caresses et se colla davantage à son corps. Profitant de leur proximité, Marco prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres en signe de « bonjour » ; bien sûr, Jean lui répondit tout de suite en y ajoutant plus d'ardeur. Ça y est, ils pouvaient enfin se considérer comme un couple ; ils étaient vraiment heureux, si heureux que leur réveil matinal se transforma vite en longues séries d'embrassades sensuelles et torrides. Seulement, il fallait peut être pensé à sortir des couvertures un moment où à un autre mais c'était vraiment difficile de délaisser la personne qu'on aimait dans ce nid chaud et douillet qu'était le lit. Mais voulant profiter au maximum de cette journée avec Marco, Jean se décida (à contre cœur) de sortir du lit et prit directement la direction de la salle de bain, sans aucun vêtement sur le dos. Pendant ce temps, son partenaire resta dans leur cocon et serra le coussin où avait reposé la tête de Jean pendant toute la nuit. Il huma son odeur et mit sa tête dedans tellement l'odeur de son partenaire lui faisait tourner la tête. Il essaya de se rendormir mais un bruit venant de la salle d'eau attira son attention ; avec fainéantise, Marco quitta les draps et alla se poster derrière la porte et y écouta les sons qui sortait de la pièce.

 **« Mmmmh… ~ aaah… mmhh… »**

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était Jean. Jean gémissait sous la douche ! Marco sentit ses joues chauffer et curieux, il jeta un œil discret à travers l'encolure de la porte et ce qu'il vit, le fit baver. Le châtain était entrain de se masturber ; il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que de voir Jean se donner du plaisir, surtout qu'il était sous la douche et que tout pleins de gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses muscles. Marco se crut en plein rêve et il sentit son membre se tendre de plus en plus. Il se mit à se toucher lentement, tout en regardant son partenaire et se retint de gémir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 **« Aaaaaahh… Ma-Marco ! Marco ! Han oui c'est… c'est… ! »**

C'en était de trop pour lui. D'abord il voyait Jean se masturber dans la douche, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment érotique et là, il gémissait en pensant à lui. Qui pouvait résister à cette tentation ? Qui ? Pas lui en tout cas. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte discrètement et se glissa dans la douche en surprenant Jean qui cria de surprise en le voyant soudainement devant lui avec un regard… avec un regard enjôleur ?! Attendez une petite minute, il voulait tout de même pas… dès le matin ?!

 **« Ma-Marco ?! Tu… tu ?! »**

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et préféra le coller contre le mur de la douche avant de prendre ardemment possession de ses lèvres. Ils gémirent tout les deux en une parfaite synchronisation et Marco le souleva par les fesses avant de se coller au plus près de lui. Leurs érections se touchèrent et Jean entoura les hanches de son partenaire par réflexe, ressentant également la soudaine envie de s'unir à Marco. Message reçu cinq sur cinq par ce dernier qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer son petit ami, tellement il voulait sentir sa chaleur et son étroitesse. Cependant, cela ne fut pas sans douleur pour Jean qui griffa avec force le dos de son partenaire tellement son intimité le faisait souffrir.

 **« Dé-désolé… je… je ne pouvais plus tenir et… »**

Les lèvres de Jean vinrent passionnément cueillir les siennes et le stoppèrent dans sa phrase.

 **« Ne… ne t'excuse pas Marco… je… juste… prends-moi… prends-moi ! »**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le brun ; il commença à se mouvoir légèrement et sentit Jean resserrer son emprise sur ses épaules. Les va-et-viens progressèrent en rapidité comme en intensité, tout comme les gémissements des deux jeunes hommes qui augmentèrent en volume à chaque coup de butoir ~.

Leurs ébats durèrent une bonne demi-heure et leur orgasme fut des plus dévastateur. Ils avaient tellement crié leur plaisir qu'ils s'en avaient mal à leurs cordes vocales. Ils restèrent dans leur position jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se calmèrent. S'en suivit d'une longue douche sous l'eau chaude où les deux partenaires se lavèrent tout en se touchant sensuellement voire même fiévreusement. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'ils sortirent de la douche avec comme seul vêtement, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Leurs efforts matinaux leurs ayant donné faim, ils se rendirent à la cuisine et prirent de quoi manger ; mais bien sûr, l'atmosphère romantique qui régnait depuis hier soir prit fin lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Frustrés, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard blasé et Jean s'empressa de répondre mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur briseur d'ambiance soit quelqu'un de haute importance.

 _ **« Espèces d'enflures ! C'est quoi ce bordel dans les cuisines ?! Pourquoi la vaisselle n'est-elle pas rangée à sa place ?! Bons à rien ! Si vous ne vous ramenez pas tout de suite, toi et Marco, je vous jure que vous passerez tout les soirs au restaurant faire la plonge ! »**_

Vous l'aurez tous deviné, c'était bien le responsable de service, j'ai nommé Levi qui téléphonait à Jean, à environ 7h du matin, juste pour lui reprocher à lui et à Marco qu'ils n'étaient que des bons à rien. Très charmant comme patron…

 **« Mais… monsieur… »**

 _ **« Il n'y a pas de mais Jean ! Toi et Marco allez mordre la poussière aujourd'hui, je peux vous le garantir… »**_

 **« Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez moi vous expliquer, si moi et Marco sommes partis hier, c'est entièrement ma faute… »**

 _ **« Comment ça ? »**_

 **« Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout… j'avais de la fièvre, des vertiges et ma vue se brouillait… j'ai faillit tomber dans les pommes… si Marco n'avait pas insisté pour me ramener chez moi et me reposer, croyez-moi, nous aurions fait notre travail. C'est entièrement ma faute donc ne sanctionnez pas Marco s'il-vous-plaît, il ne le mérite pas… il a juste voulut… »**

 _ **« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute si tu es tombé malade… je peux pas trop t'en vouloir sur ce coup-là… seulement, est-ce que tu te sens capable d'assurer ton poste aujourd'hui ? »**_

 **« Sans vous mentir, je ne pense pas être pouvoir travailler…, je suis cloué au lit, Marco s'occupe de moi… »**

 _ **« Mmhh… je vois… je dois alors vous faire remplacer tout les deux, j'espère que Reiner et Bertholt pourront le faire… en attendant, remets-toi vite sur pieds et dis à ton colocataire qu'il a intérêt de bien prendre soin de toi, je vous veux au restaurant après-demain, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »**_

 **« Oui… monsieur… »**

 _ **« Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer et essaye de ne pas trop te gaver de médocs quand même… c'est pas très conseillé… »**_

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai bien attention…, merci de votre compréhension, bonne journée monsieur… »**

 _ **« C'est ça… »**_

Jean raccrocha et lorsqu'il vit la moue qu'affichait Marco, il crut qu'il allait mourir de rire. Il avait l'air extrêmement choqué par sa conversation et alors qu'il était toujours immobile au milieu de la cuisine, paquet de céréales à la main, il vint à lui et lui prit délicatement les corn-flake de la main.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 **« Rien… il y a rien du tout… enfin si tu… tu… tu as mentit au responsable de service ! Tu es vraiment taré ! »**

 **« *Ris* et alors ? J'ai déjà fait ça pleins de fois et ça a toujours marché ! »**

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! »**

 **« Bien sur que si que je le suis ! Et puis… j'ai vraiment une raison de rester chez moi dorénavant… »**

Il regarda Marco avec un regard plutôt pervers qui fit rougir ce dernier.

 **« Ne… ne me regarde pas comme ça… c'est… c'est gênant… »**

 **« J'aime bien te voir embarrassé… t'es encore plus mignon comme ça… »**

Nouveau rougissement côté Marco. Jean sourit en le voyant aussi rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il rougissait. Le châtain sentit qu'il répondit à son étreinte et profita de leur proximité pour se permettre de ré-embrasser son partenaire avec tendresse.

 **« Ça te dis de rester toute la journée au lit ? »**

 **« Mmhh… l'idée est intéressante… mmh… oui, je suis partant… très partant même… »**

Ils échangèrent un regard pleins de sous entendus et se rendirent vite à leur chambre où le lit n'était pas près d'arrêter de grincer. Reste à savoir si les voisins supporterait ce bruit une bonne partie de la journée… ça, c'était pas sûr… car les deux jeunes hommes devaient rattraper tout le temps perdu et cela promettait d'être long…

* * *

The End ~

* * *

 **Yooossh ! Enfin terminé ^^ ! Toujours vivants ? Bravo à tout les courageux d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Je me demande ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de chose à améliorer dans cet OS. Pis, personnellement je pense avoir fait les personnages un peu OCC, si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée… j'espère que ça vous a plus et que j'aurai l'occasion de refaire un OS JeanMarco, ce couple est juste ssoooo cute *^* !**

 **Voilà, encore merci d'avoir lu et peut être à bientôt !**

 **Bisssouuuus**

 **Sayonara :3**


End file.
